warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePhantomDanish/Story arcs that should continue, and ones that really, really shouldn't.
We all have those stroy arcs we love, but a show never has the decency to follow through on. Whether it's about two characters getting together, an old enemy rearing their ugly head, or even a cameo showing up again, we just enjoy these events, characters, and situations. However, there are also those story acrs that we don't want any more of. An obnoxious character who ruins things, an overused idea or just a boring story there are those arcs that we don't care if we ever see again. So, which arcs should we see more of, and which ones do we not want any more of in Warehouse 13? =What we should see= More time travel/Flahsback epiosdes Now, I tend to really hate time travel in shows. It's always just such a cliche. But the W13 episodes where they head back in time, or even show events that happened in the past are always enthralling. They never feel forced, they go with the nature of the show seamlessly. I would love to see an episode with Myka, Pete, and maybe Claudia going back to the times of the Berlin wall and iron curtain, and discovering more about Artie's past. I suppose the only issue with that is how do they get there in the first place? I don't know. All I know is that I love the time travel/flahsback episodes. Something about Claudia's past Imagine I think Claudia has pretty must established herself as a mainstay character, thanks to just being a generally enthralling and adorable character. However, all the other main characters (Pete, Myka, Artie) have an element in the show that is about thier past. Pete's mom being a regent, for example. I'd just enjoy an episode that gives us some insight into Claudia's parent's. Maybe an aritfact was responsible for their demise? It'd be interesting. More Fargo! Fargo is just fun. He caused havoc in Eureka, and he causes havoc at W13. He's just a magnet for trouble, exactly the kind of people the agents really don't need around. I'm not too enthusiastic about his whole thing with Claudia, but his awkward and clumsy nature just sometimes breaks up the inate serious nature of the Warehouse. But that's only when Pete isn't around. Todd back? This story arc was just left wide open by the nature of how It ended. Claudia promised to find him, so why hasn't she? He could be affected by an artifact in one episode. Todd was a cool guy. He wasn't annoying, he was just a solid character that was interesting. I think the arc deserves a follow through, and a better send off. Will we get it? Not a clue. Myka's family Don't these guys just seem like artifact magnets? The books at Bering and sons are like a minefeild for artifacts, and those book-related artifacts are always interesting. I'm not too bothered about this one, but it seems like an easy mechanic for the writers to include. More xmas episodes The xmas episodes are great, because they disregard whichever psycho has it in for the Warehouse that particular season and just reset things for 43 minutes, setting up some really intertesting potential artifacts. The two that have been created are superb in their nature, and are a load off when the Warehouse is in bedlam. =What we really don't need= Dwayne Urgh. This guy. What an annoying d-bag. This is the story arc that makes me angry, because he is just such a beatnik weirdo. I didn't like his whole "I'm so deep, I play the Guitar, I ruined Wonderwall, I'm hot and mysterious" attitude. I didn't like his slightly pervy come-ons ''First time I've ever had a hot rocker chick throw herself at me." or when Claudia has to throw herself on him to get him out of the way of a falling light "Are you guys okay?!" "Yeah. Great, actually." We don't need anymore of this guy. We really, really don't. She should've let the light hit him. Amanda Amanda isn't an awful character. I just don't like that whenever she's around, Pete gets coaxed into having a tender heart-to-heart moment every four seconds. This is just out of character for Pete, and his past has been established enough already. If they were going to do more about his past, maybe include his sister? The amount of tender moments in ''Queen for a day" is just too much. I think this arc can be wrapped up in a nice bow, and sent off. =Conclusion= Well that's about it. I could only think of two story arcs I really didn't like, so that just goes to show how the show isn't wasteful in it's writing. If anyone has anything they disagree with, or think I should add, let me know, I'm curious to find out which story arcs you guys love/hate! Category:Blog posts Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Episodes Category:Characters